Mitt namn är Emma
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Det fins så många berättelser om spelen, om människor som överlever mot alla odds, och sådana som inte gör det. Men hur är det för dem som blir kvar? Hur blir det för Emma när hennes bror blir vald för spelen. Dikt.


Mitt namn är Emma. Jag är tre. Jag är glad.

Mamma gör mig fin. Hon flätar mitt hår. Stora blåa band.

Pappa är hemma nu. Pappa jobbar ofta. Pappa jobbar med rep.

Storebror heter Manuel. Manuel är stor. Stor och snäll.

Mammor gör flätor. Pappor gör rep. Manuel gör mig glad.

Mamma är orolig. Hon gör god mat. Jag får inte smaka.

De lovar. Mat när vi kommer hem. De försöker le.

Vi går till torget. Många är där. Mammor, pappor, barn.

Tråkig gubbe pratar. Trasiga vinnare stirrar. Galen rosa tant.

Tanten pratar. Hon ropar på flickan. Hon ropar på min bror.

Mamma gråter. Pappa gråter. Men pappor kan inte gråta.

Vi är i ett stort hus. Alla gråter. Det gör jag också.

Manuel kramar oss. Manuel går iväg. Varför?

När kommer Manuel? Ska vi äta snart? Mina fina blåa band.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mamma gråter. Pappa jobbar alltid. Vi saknar Manuel.

Om jag frågar. Stora tårar. Jättestora tårar.

Vi tittar på TV. Vi tittar på min bror. Han ser konstig ut.

Konstiga kläder. Mycket konstigt. Konstiga saker på TV.

Många siffror. Där är min bror. Där är en fyra.

Manuel är etta fyra. Inte bara fyra. Mamma gråter.

Jag ska sova. Mamma borde säga god natt. Men hon kommer inte.

Kramar nalle. Nalle förstår inte. Emma förstår inte.

Sluta gråt mamma. Trösta mamma, pappa. Kom hem Manuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tick tack, tick tack. Tuuuuuuuut. Mycket blod.

Många barn. De slåss. Jag är rädd.

Min Manuel är där. Han har en vass pinne. Pinnen är röd.

Pinnen blir rödare. Flickan blir död. Mycket död.

Jag kramar nalle. Mamma gråter. Mamma skriker.

Manuel springer bort. Han lever. Örat är borta.

Pappa är på jobbet. Alltid på jobbet. Långt borta.

Mamma, fläta mitt hår? Snälla? Nej.

Mamma ser inte mig. Pappa ser inte mig. Ingen ser mig.

Bom, Bom. Bom, bom. Bom, bom.

Bom, bom. Bom. Många döda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Min Manuel. Är borta. Nu finns det bara ett monster.

Min Manuel är snäll. Monstret skadar. Och dödar.

Mamma får hopp. Hopp från monstret. Sen gråter hon.

Mamma ser mig inte. Flätar inte mitt hår. Ger mig inte mat.

Jag hittar mat. Den är kall. Spisen är varm.

Jag bränner mig. Jag gråter. Hjälp mig mamma.

Mamma ser mig inte. Hon tittar på monstret. Det är åtta monster kvar.

Jag vill inte titta. Jag går bort. Bort från mamma.

Stor gata många människor. Jag kramar nalle.

Alla stirrar på mig. De tänker på monstret. Jag hatar monstret.

Jag går länge. Ingen känner mig här. Det är tyst.

Där är ett brunt hus. Där jobbar pappa. Nu bor pappa där.

Emma vad gör du här? Var är din mamma? Hon skulle ta hand om dig.

Ingen tar hand om mig. Kan inte pappa förstå det? Ingen.

Pappa bär mig. Bär hem mig. Han ler inte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En grön gubbe. En insekts kvinna. En med blå tänder.

De har konstiga saker. Mick, kamera, filmkamera. Vad är det?

Från huvudstaden. De pratar. Frågar massor med frågor.

Hur känns det? Är ni stolta? Kan han vinna?

Pappa svarar. Mamma babblar. Jag är tyst.

De ser så konstiga ut. Skrämmer mig. Jag är rädd.

Saknar du Manuel? Vill du bli vacker som oss? Vilken ful nalle.

De går. Pappa går till jobbet. Mamma sätter sig vid vår TV.

Jag är ensam. Ingen flätar mitt hår. Ingen kramar mig.

Jag längtar efter Manuel. Inte monstret. Min Manuel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Det är bara två kvar. En pojke från ett. Och monstret.

De slåss. Döden är i deras ögon. De vill att den andre ska dö.

Pojken från ett är skadad. En fot är borta. Blod rinner från axeln.

Monstret är också skadat. Handen är bruten. Gift gör honom snurrig.

Svärden blixtrar. Hemska vapen. Ett trasigt spjut ligger vid deras fötter.

Monstret faller. Den andre anfaller. Monstret sparkar på honom.

De reser sig. Slaget fortsätter. I många timmar.

Jag försöker sova. Men mamma skriker för mycket. Jag kramar nalle.

Då faller en av dem. Den andra sticker svärdet i hans hjärta. Vrålar av glädje.

Mamma är förlamad. Jag med. Monstret vann.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Det har hänt så mycket. Mamma är glad. Pappa är glad.

Huvudstaden jublar. Distrikt åtta är glada. De vann.

Jag är rädd. Rädd för monstret. Monstret är farligt.

Vi tittade på TVn. Vinnarens intervjuer. En film för alla döda.

Monstret spelar glad. Skämtar. Ler när alla dör.

Nu står vi här. På tågstationen. Vi väntar på monstret.

Runt om oss står människor. De jublar. Jag kramar nalle hårt.

Tåget kommer inrullande. Tåget är vitt och blankt. Som en stor mask.

Kamerorna blixtrar. Dörrarna väser till och öppnas. Ut kommer monstret.

Mamma springer fram. Skrattar och gråter. Hon är lycklig.

Pappa tar det lugnt. Kramar, gratulerar. Han är lycklig.

Jag försöker gömma mig. Monstret kommer emot mig. Långsamt.

Hej Emma. Min lilla gullunge. Monstret försöker krama mig.

Jag duckar. Då ser jag det i hans ögon. Han vet.

Varken mamma eller pappa förstår. Men vi två. Vi förstår.

Manuel är borta för alltid.


End file.
